gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Rome Circuit (test)
NOTE: This page is a test and is currently not to be linked with anything, including categories. It is meant purely for demonstration purposes for ease of use. It may be deleted at a later date. The names provided for each circuit are also based on the real-life districts they are set in, and are not used in the series in any way. They may or may not be adopted for use later. The Rome Circuit's are fictional tracks, based on real-life roads in the Italian capital of Rome, which have appeared throughout the Gran Turismo series. There have been 3 Rome circuits over the course of the series. |type = Real World Location |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 13 |country = }} =''Rione XIX Celio'' Circuit= This circuit was used in Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It is a 2.5 mile circuit set in the Celio district of Rome, starting in Parco di Porta Capena. The track goes around the Colosseum at turns 3 and 4, and passes back at turn 9. The straight along Via della Navicella features several historic buildings. In Gran Turismo 2, it is referred to as Rome City Circuit. Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Sector 1 is a high speed sector that can be mostly taken at full throttle. Starting in the Parco di Porta Capena, turn right onto Via de San Gregorio. This is a high speed corner that can be taken flat out, but has a late turning apex. Using the 50m marker as your cue, turn just after it, tracing an out-in-out line as you do so. Turn 2 is the continuation onto Via Celio Vibenna. This is a blind corner corner that can also be taken flat out, but is also set on a slight ascent. Mistiming your turn in can lead to understeer and send you into the wall. Start turning using the structure on the left side of the road as your cue and come out in the middle of the track. Turns 3 and 4 are combined corners that go around the Colosseum. Brake at the 100m marker to slow your car up, and maintain steady throttle through turn 3. Without changing your steering motion, gradually increase your throttle until you reach full throttle at around the entry of turn 4. Continue through turn 5 at full throttle, onto the Via Dei Fori Imperiali. Sector 2 Sector 2 consists a set of traditional street circuit turns from turns 6 through 8. The hairpin at Largo Corrado Ricci is tight, and is an easy spot to oversteer. The turn starts ascending halfway through, and is marked with a high kerbstone. Coming down on the throttle too early will cause the car to react negatively and result in oversteer. Brake using the 150m marker board as your cue, and carefully navigate around the kerbstone. As you rise up Via Cavour, position yourself on the left side of the road. Brake at the 50m marker board - or just under the second gate - and turn right onto Via degli Annibaldi. This is a less sharp version of the previous turn, so don't open the throttle up until the corner exit. Turn 8 is the turn onto Via Nicola Salvi. The corner is obscured by the rise, so prepare yourself in advance for the turn. Use the second gate as your braking point and slow yourself up enough, following an out-in-in line. This then leads to turn 9 which goes back onto Via Celio Vibenna to loop around the Colosseum once more. This turn can be taken flat out without lifting and if timed right, but also requires you to place your car for a smooth out-in-out line. The corner is obscured by the barriers, so make sure you memorize it well. Turn in before the blue coloured barrier and maintain a smooth steering action. Use the momentum from this to turn onto the back straight along Via Claudia. Sector 3 Continue down onto Via della Navicella, being wary that the straight narrows slightly as you approach turn 12 through the Piazza di Porta Metronia. Steer carefully around turn 11 and brake at around the 100m marker board from the middle of the road. Drive around the turn while avoiding the kerbstone; hitting it can cause the car to behave erratically. Be careful of the kerb on the outside of the turn that runs along Via Druso. Running onto this can upset the car. Repeat the corner action again at turn 13, ensuring that you gain as much exit speed as you can for the following lap. |country = }} Short Circuit A short circuit exists in Gran Turismo 2, known as Rome Short Circuit. This circuit cuts going around the Colosseum and instead goes straight from Via Celio Vibenna to Via Claudia. For this turn, approach it as you would approach any other street circuit corner: slow down enough in advance and trace an out-in-out line, picking up the throttle as early as you can to increase your speed down the straight. Events Gran Turismo 2 *Short **Italian National Championships; Race 1 **Clubman Cup; Race 1 **Lightweight 'K' Cup; Race 1 **Wagon Cup; Race 1 *City **Italian National Chamopionships; Race 2 **European League; Race 3 **Gran Turismo World Championship; Race 4 **Clubman Cup; Race 3 **Global Compact Car Cup; Race 1 **Luxury 4 Door Car Cup; Race 1 **Historic Car Cup; Race 2 **GRan Turismo All Stars; Race 4 **Super Touring Car Trophy; Race 5 **GT500 Car Championship; Race 3 **Rome Millennium 2 Hour Endurance Race Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Beginner League **Clubman Cup; Race 1 **FF Challenge; Race 3 **Audi TT Race; Race 1 **Legend of the Silver Arrow; Race 3 - Reverse **Vitz/Yaris Race; Race 1 **New Beetle Cup; Race 1 *Amateur Leaggue **European Championship; Race 1 **European Championship; Race 4 - Reverse **FF Challenge; Race 2 - Reverse **Gran Turismo All-Stars; Race 6 - Reverse **Japanese GT Car Championship; Race 2 - Reverse **Tourist Trophy; Race 4 **Legend of the Silver Arrow; Race 3- Reverse *Professional League **Bitish GT Car Cup; Race 3 - Reverse **FF Challenge; Race 2 **Boxer Spirit; Race 2 **Gran Turismo All Stars; Race 6 **Japanese GT Car Championship; Race 7 - Reverse **Italian Avant Garde; Race 1 **Italian Avant Garde; Race 2 - Reverse **Vitz/Yaris Race; Race 1 - Reverse **Elise Trophy; Race 4 - Reverse **Clio Trophy; Race 1 **Tuscan Challenge; Race 3 - Reverse **Polyphony Digital Cup; Race 3 - Reverse *Endurance Race **Passage to the Colosseum 2 Hour Trivia *An unfinished version of this circuit can be found in Gran Turismo PSP. However, this circuit can't be accessed through normal means in that game. |turns = 11 |length = }} =''Rione X Campitelli'' Circuit= This circuit appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is a 2 mile circuit set in the Campitelli district of Rome, starting around the Largo Corrado Ricci. This track uses part of the Celio circuit from the starting line down to turn 5, where it diverts down Via dei Cerchi. It passes by the Roman Forum near the end of the lap. Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Sector 1 uses part of the old Rome circuit. Starting on Via Dei Fori Imperiali, head towards the Colosseum. Turn 1 is a slight left before the combined turns 2 and 3 around the historic arena. This turn is set on a rise and is banked slightly, which can cause the car to oversteer. You’ll need to brake early for the right turn; as soon as you have navigated turn 1, begin to brake using the 100m marker board as your cue. Slow the car down enough and turn into turn 2, tracing an out-in-out line through the combined corners. Steadily increase your throttle at the apex of turn 2 until you are at full throttle for turn 3. Now on Via Cello Vibenna, turn left onto Via de San Gregoria and continue to accelerate. Sector 2 Sector 2 begins the new circuit, by turning right onto Via dei Cerchi. Brake in a straight line from the left side of the track, and take a line that goes through the turn 5 apex to the outside of the straight in one motion. The track surface changes halfway and it is easy to oversteer the car if you apply full throttle too early. Continue straight, trying to stay in the middle of the road if possible in preparation for turn 6. The entry to turn 6 onto Via Luigi Petroselli is preceded by a steep descent between narrow walls. Go between them in a straight line and slow down adequately. Aim to touch the outside kerb on the exit. Sector 3 Sector 3 is set on Via del Teatro di Marcello and snakes through Piazza di S. Marco. Move to the inside of the road along turn 7 in preparation for turns 8 and 9. The corner entry is obscured by the rise in the road surface; use the 50m marker board as your cue to start turning. Reduce your speed in advance and take both turns in a single steering motion, watching that you don’t understeer into the wall. The turn onto the main straight is at the Piazza Venezia and is a combined corner like turns 2 and 3. Brake as you exit turn 9 and slow the car down. Manage your throttle through turn 10 and continue your steering motion into turn 11, gradually increasing the throttle to exit smoothly. Be careful not to hit the kerbstones on the outside of the track. Doing so will cause the car to jump slightly and understeer. Exit turn 11 smoothly and run to the finish. Events Gran Turismo 5 *European Hot Hatch Championship *Festival Italia *Supercar Nostalgia Cup *Lamborghini Exclusive *Gallardo Trophy *European Championship Gran Turismo 6 *400 PP Clubman Cup *5-Minute Races *Classic Sports Car Series *500 PP Clubman Cup *Festival Italia *10-Minute Races *British Lightweights *Classic Supercar Festival *Megane Trophy |length = |games = Gran Turismo 2 }} =Night Circuit= This circuit appears exclusively in Gran Turismo 2. Though it is set in Rome and has features from the city, the 4km circuit does not appear to be based on any real-life roads. As the name suggests, this track is raced at night whereas the other two are raced during the day. This track is not used in any of the GT Mode events. It is, however, used in S-License 9 test, and can be a randomly generated circuit in the manufacturer events or the special events. The circuit is unlocked in Arcade Mode once the player has acquired the Super License. Notes Category:Test pages